El mejor regalo de Navidad
by Natsumi Miu Royama Godo
Summary: [UA][OS][TERMINADO] Reto Diciembre: "una Maid de rojo", del foro: "¡Bienvenido, amo!". Cuando el amor es fuerte y la fe también, no importa que, todo lo que quieras se puede hacer realidad, la fuerza del amor es imparable sobre todo si va de la mano con una fe inquebrantable.


**Disclaimer: ****"Mi historia participa en el Reto de Diciembre Una maid de rojo del foro Bienvenido, Amo"**

**Los personajes de KWMS pertenecen a Hiro Fujiwara, la historia es de mi pertenencia. **

**El mejor regalo de Navidad**

**Takumi**

No entiendo que hago aquí, caminando por las calles de esta ciudad toda cubierta de blanco a causa de la nieve, no sé, ni tengo idea de a dónde dirigirme, será otra navidad absolutamente en soledad, siento que la melancolía y tristeza regresan a mi corazón, nada ha sido lo mismo desde hace más de cinco años, nada es igual sin ella a mi lado. Me hacía falta el ver sus ojos color café para poder seguir con mi día a día, si tuviera oportunidad de pedir algo, aunque sea solo por un día, sería que ella estuviera a mi lado, solo un día.

— Estoy loco—me dije a mi mismo.

Decidí no seguir vagando y me encamine hacia mi casa, era mejor recibir la navidad bajo unas cuantas cobijas que hicieran que mi cuerpo entrara en calor, ya que mi corazón necesitaba de alguien para estar en calor, al menos debía mantenerme vivo, las calles no dejaban de estar llenas de gente, está de más decir que siempre me estresaba en estas fechas, pero cuando ella estaba a mi lado, pues, todo era más fácil, o tal vez era porque ella siempre hacia todo con pasión.

Mierda, si seguía así lo más seguro es que de nuevo me hundiría en una depresión, que me dejaría en cama por unos dos meses, pero eso no me interesaba, la empresa podía manejarse por sí sola sin mí, pero en realidad no tenía muchos ánimos de permanecer en cama durante tanto tiempo, además de que debía de hacerme cargo de otros asuntos más. Camine un poco más, era como la cura, y la enfermedad esta rutina que había adoptado, el caminar por las calles siempre me hacían despejar mi mente, pero también me traían los inevitables recuerdos de ella, solo una vez más, volví a pedir, aun sabiendo que no la tendría.

—Un día con ella—dije en un susurro.

Llegue al barrio en donde estaba mi casa, era un barrio tranquilo, seguro y con poca gente, la casa en la que vivía ahora la veía demasiado grande como para mí solo, incluso en estas fechas, las casas estaban adornadas con luces y demás cosas, la mía estaba igual, pero no me iba a dar el crédito por algo que yo no hice, todo fue gracias a mi mayordomo. Entre a la casa y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación, sorprendentemente había comenzado a sentir frio, lo malo de diciembre era el frio, lo bueno, la navidad, los regalos, y muchas cosas más, pero para mí ya no había eso, no había la emoción de caminar miles de calles y recorrer cuanto centro comercial encontrara en busca del regalo perfecto, esa magia la perdí cuando la perdí a ella.

Ingrese a mi habitación, me quite el suéter, me puse un pijama de algodón, me metí debajo de las mantas, y deje que Morfeo me llevara lejos, a un mundo donde podía verla, tocarla, decirle todo lo que no le dije en su momento, mañana seria oficialmente navidad, pero nadie me daría el regalo que yo quería, absolutamente nadie.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El sonido de la alarma me trajo a la realidad, bueno, el día de hoy oficialmente ya era navidad, y yo aún no quería levantarme, me tape un poco más con las sabanas e ignore el sonido de la alarma, veríamos quien ganaría ahora, porque yo me encontraba muy bien aquí, debajo de mis mantas y con una temperatura agradable para mi cuerpo.

— ¡Hey! —escuche una voz, una muy familiar.

Los pasos se acercaron a mis ventanas, y escuche como corrían las cortinas, esa misma persona apago la alarma, al parecer ninguno de los dos gano, seria para la próxima, pero yo no tenía ánimos de atender a quien se atrevía a interrumpir mi descanso. Sentí como la cama se hundía y un aroma a vainilla y canela invadía mi nariz, un olor peculiar que solo podía percibir en una persona, no podía ser, mi cerebro unió el sonido de la voz y el olor y el resultado solo me mostraba un rostro, no quería comprobar que otra vez mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, agarre con mucha fuerza las mantas, no quería llorar en este día.

— Takumi—escuche que me llamaba con voz dulce.

— No—dije en un susurro.

Esto no está pasando, me negaba a imaginarme que esa voz fuera en verdad real, no podía ser, eso no era verdad. Sentí que jalaban las mantas de mi cabeza, me quedé estupefacto, esto no podía ser un juego de mi mente, esto en verdad estaba pasando y esa persona estaba ahí junto a mí, muy cerca.

— ¿Estas bien? —me pregunto cuando había logrado que dejara de cubrirme la cara.

Ahí estaba ella mirándome con sus ojos color café, con su cabello negro, su piel blanca. Esto no podía ser un juego de mi mente, ¿verdad?

— ¿Eres tú? —dije.

— Takumi—me dijo con un tono de advertencia— no es momento de bromas.

Su voz sonaba como reproche, pero sus ojos me miraban con esa ternura única en ella, estire mi mano para tocar su rostro, su piel era tersa y suave, en verdad esto era realidad, mire el calendario que había en la pared.

— Es veinticinco—dije sin dejar de mirar el calendario.

— Claro que sí—me dijo ella.

Regrese mi mirada a ella, en verdad estábamos en el día de navidad, y ella estaba ahí conmigo, la tenía en frente mío, estaba tocando su rostro, y ella me miraba con ternura. En verdad, mi regalo de cumpleaños era ella, y no pensaba desaprovechar ningún segundo de este día. La atraje hacia mí, y ahora la tenía conmigo, en la cama.

— ¿Qué haces? —me pregunto.

— Aprovechando mi regalo de navidad—le dije.

— Takumi, has estado bebiendo—me dijo con una mirada de reproche. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

— No.

— ¿Entonces porque te comportas tan raro?

— Solo es que te extrañe mucho.

— Solo me fui de viaje por una semana—me dijo.

— Para mí fue como cinco años.

— Takumi…

Era verdad, hace cinco años ella había ido de viaje hacia Francia, pero su avión tuvo fallas y termino estrellándose contra una montaña, nadie sobrevivió, ella se fue una semana antes de navidad, ya se imaginan como la pase, estábamos a punto de casarnos en dos meses, pero con el accidente de ese avión, todo mi futuro con ella se fue a la mierda, no me importaba si ahora la tenía mediante un sueño, o que simplemente mi mente se haya modificado de una manera increíble que incluso me hacía pensar que mis alucinaciones eran reales, esto era lo que había pedido para navidad, y lo aprovecharía.

— Solo he ido a Francia, y ya estoy aquí…

— Déjame estar contigo aquí, déjame sentir la fragancia de tu cabello, perderme en tu tierna mirada, y fundirme con tu piel en un solo beso.

Su silencio fue la única respuesta que necesitaba, me permití abrazarla un poco más, estrecharla contra mi cuerpo, sentir su calor, pasar mis dedos por sus cabellos, y besar cada centímetro de su piel, la ame como nunca lo había hecho en todo el tiempo que la tuve conmigo, la ame como si se me fuera la vida en ello, la ame con cada latido de mi desbocado corazón, la ame hasta quedar sin fuerzas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Las horas habían pasado y ya nos encontrábamos sumergidos en las calles de nueva York, era como antes, ella miraba los escaparates con diversión y decía que eso estaría bien para tal o cual persona, pero que tendríamos que esperar a comprar después del nuevo año, siempre pasábamos la navidad juntos, la recibíamos los dos en la cama, bajo las cobijas, manteniendo nuestros cuerpos calientes. Pero me conformaba con tenerla toda para mí en el día de hoy, aun sabiendo que siendo mañana ya no la tendría.

— Ven—dijo jalándome hacia una tienda.

Ingresamos y era una librería, no había muchas personas, bueno al parecer nadie pensaba que una buena opción como regalo sería un libro, comenzamos a ver por todos lados, al menos ella parecía en busca de uno en especial, pero parecía que no lo encontraba aun.

— Espérame aquí—me pidió.

— No—dije con voz angustiada.

No quería separarme de ella ni por un segundo, no quería pensar en lo que podría pasar en esos minutos que ella no estuviera a mi lado, no quería ni pensar en las miles de tragedias que ocurrían en tan solo un segundo.

— En unos minutos estaré contigo—me dijo.

— No demores—respondí accediendo a su pedido.

Se alejó de mí, para que mi mente no comenzara a atormentar con un montón de ideas terroríficas, para distraerme decidí mirar los títulos de los libros, me gustaba mucho leer pero desde que ella había decidido dejarme, o desde que la muerte había decidió arrebatármela, pues había dejado de hacer todo lo que en verdad me gustaba.

No me atreví a moverme del lugar de donde ella me había dejado, no quería que tuviera que recorrer toda la librería en mi búsqueda, seguí viendo los títulos de los libros, pero ninguno me llamaba la atención, tal vez porque estaba más al pendiente de su regreso.

— Listo—dijo ella abrazándome por detrás.

— ¿No vamos? —pregunte acariciando sus brazos.

— Sí—me respondió.

Salimos de la librería, y había comenzado a nevar, vi la hora y decidí que era mejor que almorzáramos algo, de lo contrario terminaríamos tirados en mitad de la calle por no haber comido algo que sustentara a nuestro estómago, aunque más bien temía porque yo terminara tirado en media calle y provocar que ella se preocupara y aun mas, que perdiera mi tiempo con ella en eso.

Nos dirigimos a un restaurante italiano, ordenamos ravioles son salsa de carne, la charla fue amena, y divertida, recordando épocas del colegio, en los que ella me miraba como su enemigo y yo la seguía desde lejos para cuidar de ella, aunque a causa de eso me acusara de que la acosaba. Realmente fueron años muy divertidos, además de tener que alejar a cualquier pretendiente que quisiera quitármela.

Al salir del restaurante nos regresamos a casa, sin darme cuenta la tarde llegaba y después de ella llegaría la noche, en verdad no quería, no deseaba que este día se acabara, si eso pasaba ella se iría para siempre de mi lado, no habría forma de poder tenerla de nuevo junto a mí, no habría forma de poder sentir otra vez sus labios ni la suavidad de su piel.

Llegamos a casa, y ella fue directo a la cocina a preparar algo de chocolate, la temperatura había descendido de una manera poco creíble, yo me senté en el sofá que había en la sala, no quería mirar el reloj, porque si lo hacía de esa manera comenzaría a sufrir por anticipado, escuche un ruido en la cocina, corrí hacia allí y ahí estaba ella sosteniéndose del mesón, me acerque rápido a ella y la agarre por la cintura.

— Estoy bien—me dijo.

— No—respondí.

— En serio… solo me maree un poco—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— Te llevare a nuestra habitación.

Sin esperar a que me replicara, la tome entre mis brazos y me dirigí a nuestra habitación, la deposite suavemente en la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados, me acosté a su costado, la abrace y trate de que se mantuviera despierta un poco más.

— No entiendo porque me siento sin fuerzas—me dijo en un susurro.

— Esta bien—le dije aguantando las lágrimas—solo descansa un poco y estarás bien.

— No—dijo tratando de levantarse— tengo que entregarte tu regalo, lo he dejado en la cocina.

— Yo iré por el regalo.

Me levante rápido, corrí hacia la cocina vi algo envuelto sobre la mesa, lo tome y me regrese de manera rápida hacia la habitación, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era calmada, un miedo comenzó a invadir todo mi ser, no podía irse aún, no podía dejarme aquí.

— ¿Lo encontraste? —me pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados.

— Si—dije acercándome rápido a la cama.

— ¿Por qué no lo abres? —me pregunto mirándome, había un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

— Porque mi regalo ya está mirándome en este instante—respondí.

— Takumi…—me dijo con voz tierna.

— Descansemos un poco—dije.

— Si.

La acerque un poco más a mí, no quería que se acabara este día, quería mantenerme despierto para asegurarme de que podría mantenerla entre mis brazos otro tiempo más, aunque sabía que esto no era más que un sueño o una alucinación, pero era tan real.

Sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco entre mis brazos, la estreche un poco más junto a mí, _**aun no**_ pedí mentalmente, su respiración se hizo pausada y suave. Ella se había quedado dormida, vi reloj y aun eran las siete de la noche, tome el regalo entre mis manos y lo abrí, era un libro de William Shakespeare, _"El rey liar",_ cuando abrí la primera página me encontré con algo que no tenía imaginado, era un test de embarazo, en el cual se marcaban las dos rayitas, lo que significaba que ella estaba embarazada.

Luche con las lágrimas que peleaban por salir, esto era una pesadilla, un maldita pesadilla. Deje el libro en la mesita de noche y la estreche un poco más contra mi cuerpo, comencé a sentirme con mucho mas cansancio, tal vez se debido al esfuerzo que había hecho para que mi cerebro mantuviera esta ilusión. Poco a poco sentí como el cansancio se acentuaba en mi cuerpo, no podía dormir, no quería; porque si lo hacía tendría que despertar al día siguiente y ella ya no estaría a mi lado. No quería y no podía dormirme, pero por más que luchara Morfeo me jalaba a sus dominios, mis ojos se cerraban, ya no podía luchar más.

**Misaki**

Habían pasado cinco años, largos y tortuosos, las cosas habían cambiado en mi vida, ahora tenía un hijo al cual tenía que cuidar y que siempre me preguntaba por su padre. Mi pequeño Ryu se había quedado en la casa de mi madre, no era capaz de contarle la verdad, siempre le decía que su padre estaba lejos, cumpliendo deberes de trabajo, pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil de sostener esa mentira, sus hermosos ojos verdes me torturaban cada vez que yo tenía que inventarme una mentira para poder encubrir la ausencia de su padre.

— ¿Cómo está su situación doctor? —pregunte cuando el hombre ingreso a su despacho.

— Su salud es estable, su cerebro sigue teniendo función neuronal, pero no hay ningún respuesta, ni siquiera con los estímulos… usted ha reconsiderado lo de…

— Estoy en duda doctor, mi hijo ya tiene cinco años, no estoy segura de que él pueda entender la gran magnitud de lo que ahora me encuentro viviendo…

—Señora, su esposo ha estado ahí, y la verdad es que cada vez que usted le habla hemos notado algún tipo de indicio, pero creo que él podría mostrar mucha más mejoría si es que de alguna manera sabe que tiene un hijo…

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo solté lentamente, la decisión que tomaría implicaría muchas cosas, necesitaba a Takumi a mi lado, nadie más que yo sabía lo que significaba su ausencia, con el tiempo había aprendido a soportar su peculiar sentido del humor y sobre todo sus ganas de cuidarme, salimos de nuestra natal Japón (*) después de terminar la universidad, él se convirtió en médico y yo en una administradora de negocios internacionales, en un principio no fue fácil adaptarnos a todo lo alocado de Nueva York, pero con algo de tiempo y paciencia logramos tener nuestro propio espacio.

Teníamos una vida tranquila y sin problemas, su familia de Inglaterra siempre nos tenía un ojo encima, querían que él fuera hacia allá para que se hiciera cargo de los negocios, pero Takumi prefería la vida tranquila que teníamos aquí, después de haber vivido tres años y haber logrado hacer todo lo que queríamos nos pusimos como nuevo plan el casarnos, todo estaba listo, las invitaciones repartidas, los invitados, pero como siempre pasa en los peores dramas, dos meses antes de que se diera la ceremonia Takumi fue víctima de un atentado en una librería.

Había sido un loco que entro con una automática en la librería, Takumi estaba en busca de algún libro que leer y también uno que regalar, pues ya se acercaba navidad, fue una bala a la altura del corazón, de pura suerte es que pudo sobrevivir pero el shock fue demasiado fuerte que se quedó en coma, después de haber estado a la espera de que despertara por algo de un año, nos mudamos todos juntos a Inglaterra, ahí mi madre y mi hermana me ayudaron con mi hijo y con los cuidados de Takumi, la familia de él también fue de gran ayuda, pero no de buenas a primeras.

Había tenido que ponerme a la cabeza de todos los negocios de su familia y también cuidar de mi hijo, no había sido fácil, pero yo siempre había sido muy hábil en muchas cuestiones y sobre todo en el manejo de personal. Había sido difícil en un principio, pero con la ayuda de mi madre y hermana toda había sido mucho más fácil. Ahora debía de decidir.

— Está bien…—dije sintiendo que un gran peso era quitado de mis espaldas.

— ¿Para qué día deberíamos preparar todo?

— Para mañana, no quiero perder el tiempo…

— La estaremos esperando…

Salí del hospital con el ánimo un poco más arriba de lo que tenía, llegue a casa y como todos los días me dirigí a la habitación de mi hijo, ahí estaba el junto a mi hermana, jugando a Dios sabía que. Ryu era la réplica exacta de su padre, tenía una sonrisa de ángel que provocaba que todo el cansancio desapareciera. Mi hermana me saludo y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, era muy raro que yo estuviera por casa tan temprano, lo sabía por la mirada que me había dado, pero eso no importaba, no por ahora.

Pase todo el resto del día junto a mi hijo, quedo rendido después de darse un baño y que le leyera un cuento, me dirigí a la sala de la mansión y ahí estaba mi madre, su cabello había comenzado a teñirse de blanco poco a poco, pero tenía que admitir que eso la hacía ver muy bien. Demasiado bien, pero seguía siendo tan sencilla y dulce como siempre había sido.

— Estoy agotada—dije sentándome a su costado y abrazándola.

— De aquí a un par de años más podrás descansar…

— Eso espero—respondí.

— ¿Fuiste a ver a Takumi?

— Si—respondí.

— Creo que muy pronto lo tendremos por aquí, haciendo bromas como siempre…

— Es lo que más quiero…

— Todo va a estar bien—me respondió.

Deje que mi madre me hiciera un poco de mimos y luego me fui a mi habitación, estaba comenzando a pensar que quizá pudiera ser mejor que Usui fuera trasladado a casa, quizá de esa manera también se podría colaborar a su recuperación, porque él no estaba muerto, él solo estaba en un sueño demasiado profundo.

Mi sueño fue tranquilo y placentero, me desperté de muy buen ánimo, mi hermana ya me tenía listo a Ryu y además un delicioso desayuno, inmediatamente me dirigí al hospital, quizá por la tarde ya pudiera tener a Usui en casa.

— No regreses de ese hospital sin tu hombre—me dijo mi hermana alzando el puño en señal de lucha.

— Eso hare—respondí con una sonrisa.

Llegamos al hospital y Ryu se mostró algo temeroso de principio, pero luego se fue adaptando a lo lúgubre del lugar, llegamos a donde estaba la habitación de Takumi y espere a que la enfermera me indicara que ya podía comenzar con mi rutina. La enferma reviso sus signos vitales y luego abandono la habitación en absoluto silencio, acomode a Ryu en un lado de la camilla de Usui y me senté en la silla que había en la habitación.

— Hola—dije en un susurro tomando su mano inerte entre las mías—. Hoy he venido con alguien que ha querido conocerte desde hace mucho…

— Papá—dijo Ryu—. Hola…

—Él es Ryu, es nuestro hijo, tiene cinco años y es una réplica tuya, y cada día es lo que me permite seguir adelante—me detuve un momento para poder contener las lágrimas—, te extraño, y sé que Ryu también te extraña, aún es muy pequeño para que pueda entender muchas cosas, pero necesitamos que regreses, no puedes dejarnos aquí, tu familia te necesita…

Seguí contándole muchas más cosas, las ultimas noticias del día y cuando sentí que ya había dicho lo suficiente me acerque a su rostro y deposite un suave beso sobre sus labios, tome a Ryu quien se había quedado dormido de tanto esperarme y me dirigí a la oficina del doctor, lamentablemente no se me permitía trasladar a mi esposo aun, así que solo podía seguir visitándolo. Regrese a casa y luego de acostar a Ryu me dirigí a hablar con mi hermana.

— No sé si podrías hacerlo tú—pedí con temor.

— Lo hare tres veces a la semana…—me respondió.

— No hay problema con eso. Entiendo que también tengas cosas que hacer…

— La verdad es que yo también… he pensado que quizá sea momento de formalizar mi relación con Shintani…

— ¡Me parece perfecto!

— Pero eso significaría que ya no podría ayudarte con Ryu… yo debo pensar muy bien que es lo que debo decidir…

— Suzuna… estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que me has apoyado en estos años, pero ya es momento de que tú también comiences a ser feliz…

— Misaki…—sus ojos están cristalizados a causa de las lágrimas retenidas—, siempre has sido una hermana ejemplar, nos has ayudado en todo desde que has podido trabajar de medio tiempo… no puedo dejarte cuando más me necesitas.

— Tu eres mi hermana pequeña—digo abrazándola—, y ya sea ahora o años más tarde, siempre voy a querer que seas feliz, ya podre apañármelas yo sola…

— Gracias—dice mientras comienza a llorar.

— No agradezcas.

—**un año después—**

Ha pasado un año desde que Ryu comenzó sus visitas al hospital, al contrario las mías han disminuido de manera alarmante, pero gracias a mi hermana las cosas han podido mantenerse bien, ella se va a casar dentro de tres meses, y aun así ha podido darme un poco de su tiempo para poder llevar a mi hijo al hospital. Ahora mismo estoy en el trabajo, no puedo concentrarme en nada, he tenido un sueño algo perturbador y estoy preocupada por eso, creo que dejare todo para mañana y me iré a casa a descansar. Estoy meditando sobre todo eso en mi oficina cuando mi teléfono comienza a sonar.

— Hola—respondo tratando de no sonar de tan mala gana.

— ¡Misaki! ¡Debes venir al hospital cuanto antes, Takumi ha comenzado a despertar! ¡Date prisa!

Mi hermana corta la llamada y yo me quedo escuchando el sonido típico que se da después de cortar una llamada, mi mente está totalmente en blanco, había esperado esta llamada por muchos años, pero aquí estaba yo sin saber cómo reaccionar o que hacer primero, si ponerme a gritar, llorar o salir corriendo rumbo al hospital. Entonces comprendí que lo mejor era optar por la tercera opción, salí de la oficina y pedí a mi secretaria que cancelara todas mis citas. Por primera vez en muchos años cometí muchas imprudencias manejando, no sabría decir cuántas luces rojas me cruce en total, tome todos los desvíos que conocía, seguramente en estos días me estarían llegando todas las multas, pero esta ocasión valía todo eso y más.

Al llegar al hospital me estacione rápidamente y baje del auto sin importarme mucho si dejaba una de las ventanas abiertas o si colocaba el seguro, no había ninguno de los ascensores funcionando así que no tuve más opción que subir por las escaleras, los cinco pisos los hice en menos de quince minutos, corrí rápidamente hacia la habitación donde estaba Takumi y cuando estaba a punto de girar el pomo para abrir la puerta me detuve, de pronto me entro un miedo irracional, al cruzar la puerta había muchas posibilidades que el hombre que estuviera en esa camilla no me reconociera en absoluto, pero ya había perdido mucho durante estos años, la falta de memoria de él no me impediría poder estar a su lado.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, sentía que mi corazón martilleaba fuertemente llegando a causarme dolor, las manos me sudaban y sentía mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, asome mi cabeza y note al doctor dándome la espalda, introduje todo mi cuerpo lentamente y sentí que mi corazón se calmaba un poco, cerré la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido pero falle, el doctor se giró a observarme y luego una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— Te estábamos esperando—me dijo con una voz llena de paciencia.

— Yo… yo…—no sabía que decir con exactitud.

— Misaki—escuche que me llamaba una voz ronca, que me resultaba levemente familiar.

— Es momento de que ustedes tengan un tiempo a solas—dijo el doctor dirigiéndose hacia donde yo estaba—. No tengas miedo—dijo cuando estuvo a mi altura—, él sigue siendo el mismo de siempre.

El doctor salió con las dos enfermeras y yo me quede de pie junto a la puerta cerrada, Takumi me miraba con picardía y con algo de burla, sus ojos tenían ese brillo que tanto amaba, extendió su mano hacia mí y yo comencé a avanzar lentamente hacia él con algo de temor. Cuando estuve cerca extendí mi mano y él ni corto ni perezoso me jalo con fuerza y me apretujo contra su pecho.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo? —pregunto con su voz ronca.

— Pensé que al cruzar esa puerta no serias capaz de reconocerme—explique.

— Sería capaz de reconocerte aunque estuviéramos en otras vidas… No sabes cuánto te extrañe—dijo oliendo mi cabello—. Extrañe todo de ti…

— Yo también te extrañe—dije acomodando mi cuerpo al suyo.

Ahora podía estar tranquila, podía sentir su corazón latiendo descontrolado, podía sentir mi deseo creciendo dentro, podía sentir y ser muchas cosas en ese instante. Mi amor había regresado del sueño eterno y ahora estaría junto a mí y yo estaría con él, por el resto de los días.

**FIN**

_**Notas:**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, quizá el final parezca un poco forzoso, pero ya no podía seguir guardando este fic, la verdad es que entre al reto para desligarme de otro fandom y al final sucedieron un montón de cosas que me impidieron publicar la historia, espero que por lo menos siga habiendo alguien ahí, que quiera seguir participando**_.


End file.
